Shindaerey North Quarry
Shindaerey North Quarry is a mine on Shindaerey Peak. The mountain itself is a weak spot, where the world and the Void have merged to become one.Here, the Void is closest to the surface of reality, breaking through and spilling out all fear and power the Abbey of the Everyman tries to hide. This has affected the mine to such a degree that both it and the surrounding North Quarry Town were entirely abandoned, their very existence eventually forgotten by all except the Cult of the Outsider. Billie Lurk visits the quarry during the mission A Hole in the World. History In the early days, Shindaerey North Quarry was nothing of note, until the discovery of thick veins of silver, with reports saying that even a slight pickaxe stroke would uncover silver worth thousands of coin. Mining claims on Shindaerey Peak were purchased very quickly, but larger companies, such as the Shindaerey Mining Company, still had vacancies. The Karnaca Gazette actively encouraged people to go there.Silver Rush at Shindaerey Peak! As time went on, many workers began to report hallucinations including the air splitting apart,Miner's Letter headaches, memory lossDifficulties Continue at Shindaerey North Quarry and flashes of light. These hallucinations become larger, with some workers hearing entire conversations by people who were not there,Supervisor's Note and one worker screaming when her entire house disappeared. Progressively, more miners were reporting strange occurrences, such as tunnels suddenly appearing and entire sections of the mine disappearing for hours on end.Lost Days at Shindaery: A Memoir At the same time, the air quality in the mines reached a hazardous level. Many miners choose to leave Shindaerey North Quarry, and those that remained threatened to strike. Berenice Castiglia, a representative of the Shindaerey Mining Company, said that the accusations of poor air quality were unfounded, and that counselling was available to all miners affected by hallucinations. Eventually, the entire mining complex began to disappear for days at a time, and its inhabitants lost sense of what was real and what was illusion. Eventually, everyone had fled and the mines were abandoned, and over time even those that had been there forgot all about it. By 1852, the Serkonan Cartographic Society was unaware of the existence of Shindaerey North Quarry.First Impressions of the Archive As the link between the world and the Void posed no problem from the Cult of the Outsider, they expanded their base of operations, joining their library with the North Quarry. Layout Access to North Quarry Town is from the Shindaerey North Quarry Terminal Station on the rail car line. To the left of the entrance archway is the shower block, and the dormitories are located above the passage leading to the quarry proper. While many of the buildings in North Quarry Town are blocked up, one was a store before. Passing through the passage underneath the dormitory takes one across a train line and to the entrance Shindaerey North Quarry itself. The main area of the quarry is protected by a combination lock. The quarry's main building is to the left, and includes a large storage area / workshop, with some offices and showers in some of the smaller interior rooms. In the upper floor of the main building is the ore processing room. Beyond the gate is the main area of the mine. The main quarry train line splits into four here, a sawmill is off to one side, and a weight-sensitive lift is built into one of the walls. The lift will not operate without the equivalent weight of three or more people. A tunnel at the top of the lift leads to the ore processing room, and the entrance to the Cult of the Outsider's library is in this area too. Trivia *Wild wolfhounds can occasionally be found roaming North Quarry Town, but the Cult of the Outsider prevents any from entering Shindaerey North Quarry itself. *If Billie listens to groups of rats at the quarry, they often talk about the transformations that occur there. *Operating the lift gives the special action Basic Engineering. *Residents of North Quarry Town include Adrastos, Connor, Niall, Siobhan and Juana Gallardo. Gallery SNQStation.png|Shindaerey North Quarry Terminal Station. Quarry Entrance.jpg|Alternative view of the station. Quarry Entrance 2.jpg|The station entrance. Quarry Entrance 6.jpg|Left side of the entrance. Quarry Entrance 5.jpg|Frontal view of the entrance. Quarry Entrance 3.jpg|Right side of the entrance. SNQAboveArch.png|Above the entrance to North Quarry Town. Quarry Entrance 4.jpg|Wide view overlooking the entrance. SNQDormitory2.png|A dormitory in North Quarry Town. Quarry Dorm.jpg|Slightly different view of the dormitory. SNQDormitory1.png|A dormitory in North Quarry Town. Quarry Dorm 2.jpg|Another view into the dormitory. SNQShowers.png|The shower block in North Quarry Town. Quarry Shower.jpg|The shower block in wider angle. SNQEngine.png|A generator in North Quarry Town. Quarry Machinery.jpg|A room holding a generator. Quarry Machinery 2.jpg|Inside the locked generator room. Quarry Statue.jpg|The statue with a hollows. Quarry Entrance 7.jpg|A wider shot to the entrance. SNQTrainLine.png|The train line running between the quarry and the town. Shindaerey Front Gate.jpg|The locked gate to the main yard. SNQStorage.png|A storage room / workshop. Quarry Storage.jpg|The workshop. SNQOffice.png|An abandoned office. Quarry Office.jpg|The same abandoned office. Quarry Storage 2.jpg|One of the storage room. Quarry Storage 3.jpg|The storage with a window into the main yard. SNQMain2.png|Above the main yard. Quarry Main.jpg|The yard in fuller view. Quarry Main 3.jpg|The main yard from a nearby roof. Quarry Main 2.jpg|Alternative view of the yard. SNQLift.png|The weight-sensitive lift. SNQSawmill.png|A sawmill. Quarry Machinery 3.jpg|In the sawmill workshop. SNQProcessing.png|The ore processing room. Quarry Machinery 4.jpg|The processing room. SNQStrongholdEntrance.png|The entrance to the library. Quarry Machinery 5.jpg|Leading to the library. Library Way.jpg|Beginning of the library. Library Way 4.jpg|Along the main yard. Library Way 5.jpg|Inside the Peak. Library Way 3.jpg|The slit in between the mountain. Library Way 2.jpg|Alternate view Library Greenhouse .jpg|Greenhouse for self-sustaining and medical purposes. Library Study.jpg|A study area connecting to a larger hall. Library Study 3.jpg|The main lecture hall. Library Study 2.jpg|A research on the Envisioned has been conducted. Library Engine .jpg Library Common Hall 3.jpg Library Common Hall .jpg|The living quarter. Library Common Hall 2.jpg|Upper floor of the same quarter. Library Room .jpg|A dormitory with bunkbeds. Library Main.jpg|Among the bookcases. Library Main 6.jpg|Another day among the cultists. CultistLibrary.jpg Library Main 3.jpg|An enormous collection of known researches are hidden here. Library Main 2.jpg|A fortress of books. Library.jpg LibraryDotO.png Library Main 5.jpg|A serene corner of the library. Library Main 4.jpg|Another look into the quiet study. Graffiti DotO 4.png|Research into the Mark of the Outsider. References Category:Death of the Outsider Locations